Engagements Can Classify as Accessories
by mystery miko
Summary: IK MS..In the world of fashion.. an engagement ring can classify as the new trendy accessory at least to the Takahashi & Higurashi business' cause to merging together preparing for their children to take over the business but is an arranged marriage with
1. Clue me in

**This is a disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of rumiko takahashi's characters. Kthnx**

Engagements Can Classify as Accessories

**Clue me in**

mystery miko

* * *

In the world of fashion... an engagement ring can classify as the new trendy accessory at least to the Takahashi & Higurashi business' cause to merging together preparing for their children to take over the business but is an arranged marriage with to unlikely compatible single celebrities the equation for love?

"_From feudal fab to afternoon green tea, the Higirashi have always done things there own way. Fashion is no exception and if there's one label synonymous with Japan's style –the elegant to polished yet unmistakably quirky kind of outfits to the traditional kimono's its Higirashi. _

_The family is the dynasty of fashion since the warring states era when Keade started this tradition in the Higirashi family as far back as the legend of the shikon no tama. Since Keade every generation of Higirashi has had there married eldest take over the business on their 21st birthday till a little surprise 20 years ago._

_The soon to be 21 year old Higirashi twins Kikyo and Kagome with the company owner bound soon to retire due to health issues and tradition who will take on the rein of this goldmine?"_

* * *

**click**

* * *

"_The first pair of Higirashi baby girl twins ever born in the 500 years of the family history took place September 4th Kikyo and Kagome. Everything about these two girls was always publicly announced on StaticLive being hot celebrities themselves for always presenting themselves as models would on and off the red carpets also knows as Higirashi run-ways' whenever they grace there presence._

_Rumor has it that the fashion industry is more demanding now then ever with young blooded yet equally rival worthy businesses with Higirashi keep up? They are bound to their traditions will this dilemma waver them from it? Is Kikyo or Kagome having a secret affair due to the marriage demand?_ "

* * *

**click**

* * *

Silence filled the bedroom until a deep sigh came from the girl sitting on her western style bed her sheets and covers disarrayed while clutching her pillow to her chest her raven hair spilling in silky waves around her form.

"_When watching television causes stress then you know you got it bad_" she rolled out of her bed and stretched hands raised high in the air. She decided to get ready to go to work if she left within five minutes she could grab a caffeine boost on the go.

The now business respected girl emerged from the closet ready to take on the world, all 5'3 (plus the additional yet fashionable 4 1/2 inch heel's) of her. She dashed out of the front door dressed in a simple layered red skirt that came just above her knee and a black long sleeved blouse gracefully through much experience out the front door destination being her favorite coffee shop.

Now Kagome wasn't your average pretty girl. She was more, much more. She is profound in so many different ways. Not only was she beautiful she was brilliant and personable being pure spirited as well as passionate at everything she's ever believed in (a very stubborn girl at that). The one difference between her and her twin Kikyo most well known for her modeling was their eyes. Kagome has the most alluring grey eyes. She was a miko meant to change lost souls outlook on life she just didn't know it yet.

One thing Kagome was positive she didn't know was how she locked her car keys inside her car. Refusing to be outdone by the intense locking system bullet proof vehicle…

"_That's it! I'm not about to outdone by this... this tank of junk"_ **hmff** _"I'm able to walk on my own and make it on time by skipping the caffeine boost, good thing I got up earlier"_ She whipped out her sunglasses and let down her hair hopeful not to stick out in the crowd.

Unfortunately she was unaware of cloudy skies and a forecast not welcome to pedestrians.

* * *

Kagome was minding her own business observing the scenery it had been a while since she had walked without being disturbed.

Well at least it was until...

"_OH MY KAMI IT'S A CELEBRITY!"_ yelled a storeowner on the corner near the jewelry towers not even half way walking distance to the Fashion streets of the city.

Those words were definitely not what Kagome wanted to hear at the moment…

So what did she do you ask? She did what any track runner would… she ran as hard and fast as she could (considering her choice in footwear).

_**Well at least she did till she knocked into a solid warm something... or someone. **_

* * *

this is mystery miko leaving a note for all my readers'

This is my first ever posted fanfic' & its gonna be a long one

I have dedicated a lot of time & thought to this

I love a/u

not going to lie there's so much creative room in it

thank you for reading

Well I hope you liked it, **&psStTt** reviews are appreciated ;)

more reveiwsfaster updates just helps me know if i am wasteing my time posting or not

i dont have too much free time i have some pictures i will be posting soon ; )

_lots of love xoxo_

_your mystery miko_


	2. Don't call me baby

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Ducati's

Engagements Can Classify as Accessories

3 **mystery miko**

"" **is speaking**

* * *

_Well at least she did till she knocked into a solid warm something... or someone._

* * *

**For one to say Kagome got the wind knocked out of her was an understatement**… not only was she discovered from her pitiful disguise considering it only consisted of Higirashi designer sunglasses but that's besides the point she wasn't even thinking about her reinvented aviators as they flew off. She was on top of a stranger she plowed into. The embarrassment of her first class ballot attempt times ten! Putting that unwanted thought aside she flipped her hair over her right shoulder and turned her head to the side a bit to get a look at the person she was now on top of as well as her surroundings.

Only to soon release a high pitched scream.

* * *

One problem being the most wanted bachelor in Japan for the past couple of years and being a notorious playboy… was the girls. Why? You ask was the girls the problem when there the most solid reason you had such a reputation? It was too easy. They all throw themselves at you left and right and were quite annoying with the squeals of delight when they got a glance at you.

Quite annoying indeed, a challenge is half the fun it quenched his youkai blood. He was just minding his own business when that baka of a fucking store owner had to open her big mouth and yell out celebrity he knew today was gonna be another surprise shot paparazzi he never trusted that storeowner, feh. One bold girl had the decency to jump tackle him to the pavement how dare she! Who did the wench this she was?

As soon as he opened his eyes after the compact hit the air releasing from his lungs his only thought was…

"_Fuck no_" the Kagome Higirashi was straddling him, eyes closed and lip's hovering seductively only centimeters away from his own. Maybe he fell harder then he thought? A slight ringing sensation to his ears putting his youkai aura on alert as soon as she tossed her hair over her shoulder his view of the world restored unfortunately he could see a pizza delivery car coming right at them over the speed limit.

"_Here we go_"

"_Kyaaaaaaaa!_" the sudden movement shocked her as he rolled them over until till they were up against the curb barely making it feeling the wind rush from where the car just passed by.

From the sidewalk lying down facing the sky with eyes shut tightly thanking all kami the man above her saw that car and letting out a sigh of relief "_that was to close for comfort"_

Sensitive ears still ringing attempting to relax after the little adrenaline rush, he took a deep breath conveniently smelling the women beneath him lightly vanilla scented hair. Trying to stifle a laugh at what the innocent remark from the damsel in distress did she not realize the position they were in was one for lovers, "_silly wench_."

Kagome heart was beating so fast she was sure her protector above her could feel it. She opened her eyes to see molten amber ones staring down at her intently and flashing lights all around them it was almost magical… almost.

Flashing lights and amber eyes... wait minute cameras! Exiting a daze and entering the photo-hungry paparazzi pushing with all her might he got the man off of her which proved difficult since there legs were intertwined, Her face now had a blush a new darker shade of red that any make-up company has yet to create.

Looking around she was surrounded as a caged animal looking anywhere for a haste exit until a larger hand grabbed her own roughly picking her up.

"_I got a quick getaway_, _trust me_" with an arrogant smirk and a wink to top it off'

"_Who need caffeine when I have you?"_

* * *

The next thing she knew she was running again dodging people following this hero of hers she didn't even know she needed until he saved her today unconsciously trusting were he was taking her away from all the publicity. After running several blocks gaining some distance but not much from the paparazzi and a few rabid fans hot on there heel's then they reached **it.**

"_No."_

"_C'mon there coming"_

"_No way!"_

"_Get on or ill make you!"_

"_You arrogant..." _she took in a few deep breaths and considered how to let him down gently but nothing was coming to mind_ "no way no how you'll get me to ride **that.**"_

He chuckled at the nervous look on her face and for the way his mind was in the gutter she had no clue… "_Ride what?"_

"_Don't be coy I'm not riding that metal monster!" _she pointed to the motorcycle he was already sitting on helmet on top of his head and just turned the keys in the ignition revving it up.

"_It's not a metal monster that's my Ducati you're talking about!" _He turned to look, the chaos that was closing in on them the shouts, whistles and yells could be heard demanding them to stop even the flashing of camera's could be seen. Then he looked to her he knew she saw what was coming for them she knew the consequences and she looked torn and undeceive, Was she really considering that over him?

"_C'mon baby" _she jumped on and thrust punched him in the side "_Don't call me baby"_ He laughed "_Alright, alright what a spitfire"_ handing her the helmet he added "_just so you know you hafta hold me tight no matter what don't let go"_ she reluctantly scooted closer so she was flush against his back and put her arms around his waist intertwining her fingers together.

"_Ready babe?"_

"_Don't call me babe"_

"_Cause here we go"_

* * *

mystery miko here

Hope you like the back-to-back updates

Ill try my best

p.s my this is also on media miner it read's better

this is my first time useing and im still not quite sure how to get the spaceing right any help or feedback at all im grateful for


	3. I like yer shoe's

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

Engagements Can Classify as Accessories

**mystery miko**

"" talking

'' thoughts

**Thanks for reading & reviewing'** here's your update I speeded it up do to Alexa-chan writing me my first review... Ever! Lex is the one who inspired me to be confident in myself to actually post my thoughts that have been floating in the back void of my mind for a while and I admire her for being simply herself 333

* * *

"_Ready babe?"_

"_Don't call me babe"_

"_Cause here we go"_

* * *

**Speed demon was an either a huge understatement in defini****tion or they never met InuYasha Takahashi. **

What was that thing called again? Inertia an object in motion wants to stay in motion an object in rest likes to stay at rest that theory from Mr. Newton, well Kagome inside were still in motion because she couldn't sort things out straight her legs felt like jelly and she was still clutching on to her savior longer then necessary since they were parked in front of her building for the past seven minutes.

He hasn't noticed or maybe he has and is ignoring it since he was talking but she was listening halfheartedly, its not that she blocked him out she just was lost in thought and could not concentrate.

This morning if someone told her she would ride a Ducati she would have checked there temperature. Life is amazing isn't it? She went for a ride with InuYasha Takahashi he was her hero? She didn't even put his face to a name since things were so hectic back there she knew he was familiar and also another celebrity but it didn't click driving away the people all seeming like blurs and bright colors flashing by.

The one clear thing she heard perfectly was one woman or should she say demoness comment "_Playboy Takahashi how did you score a girl like uptown Higirashi for secret affair" _secret affair? To have a secret affair must one have an affair in the first place? The pictures? O kami… She let go of him and slid off the metal monster also know as his 'Ducati'.

"**_InuYasha they got pictures of us didn't they?_"**

After a long pause when he didn't reply she completely understood he didn't need to utter a word it was a silent agreement they got the pictures and with the two of them being as famous as they were no agent could fix this dilemma was front cover big title material things couldn't be more wrong.

Then again as if the moment was mocking her the heavens started to rain…

"**_This isn't my lucky day"_** It was down pouring, her hair was already disarrayed by the time she would get inside she would look like a drenched rat so what did she do just what any other girl would do, she pouted.

He actually felt sorry for her as she started to pout her lips looked so kissable... _Isn't it a popular thing for girls to want a guy to kiss them in the rain' girls say it's the mood? Wait a second hold onto your senses no time for thoughts like that.'_

Kagome was a little self conscious of her form since her shirt started clinging to her like a second skin and she started to shiver with goose bumps. Shakings his head in disapproval and removing his leather jacket placing it on her shoulders so she could be a little bit warmer

"_**Um... Thanks**" _she spoke softly as she clutched it tighter.

It was an abnormal sight at first she was nervous and he himself was a little confused of his actions. InuYasha never (repeat never) let another touch let alone use his possessions being overprotective as he was. Although now that he thought about it he didn't mind her wearing it. His sent would keep other demons on edge knowing his power as a warning he may not be as powerful as his father or Fluffy because theywere full blood taiyoukai but he knew regardless she would be safe for now.

"_**Anytime babe**"_ he said it again adding a sexy smirk causing the chain reaction of a blush.

Although that wasn't the only chain reaction he caused. Kagome put her four and a half inch heel to use stomping on his left foot and sending his a glare that would make anyone's knees shake.

"_Don't call me babe!"_

"_Kyaaaaaa!_" He was hoping on one foot spastically while howling in pain holding his other one tenderly.

"_These shoes weren't such a bad choice for today's events after all."_

"_Feh."_

Amber eyes watched the retreating form of the beautiful girl he just met earlier this morning hoping to never having to endure her company again.

"_If I don't have to see that spitfire wench again is fine by me."_

He started up his motorcycle putting on his helmet racing away to his errands picking up the lecher's engagement ring he ordered however he conned him into it he would never know he was a sneaky houshi if he ever knew one!

* * *

Entering the building greeting her co-workers being genuine in everything she said or asked was completely Kagome, she made ever moment count she was exceptionally great with costumers and other businesses when it came to meetings having traditions and values. She was always punctually and neatly cared about her own appearance representing the company as well as herself. That's why it caused such uproar when she arrived an hour late to work hair drenched and wearing a leather jacket.

Ayame who worked at the front desk was applying her makeup when she got a glance at Kagome she smudged her eyeliner all the way across her cheek not caring about that only concerned about the messy girl as she hurried over to help her out _"Kagome are you alright?"_

"_I'm fine."_ _I don't look that bad do I?'_ Kagome fingered combed some of her hair out of her face placing it behind her ear.

"_Are you sure you look like a disaster!" _Kagome physically flinched at the one _alright maybe it is that bad'_

Yuka soon joined in to see what the commotion was about "_Have you joined a gang? Why else would you be wearing leather?"_

More People started to crowd around overwhelming her with questions and ridiculous statements she just had to get out of there.

"_Excuse me please"_ She rushed to the elevator getting in right before anyone could follow and pressed the magic number 37. Sighing in relief on her way up, when she reached her office floor she dashed like a questionable mad women past everyone receiving stares but she didn't care she unlocked her door after fumbling with her keys for a few seconds then entered only to close it behind her.

Taking off her jacket putting it on the coat rack walking over to the mirror she saw… wait a minute her jacket? She didn't wear one this morning she turned around seeing the link which confirmed her fate and as fate had it she would be seeing InuYasha a lot sooner then she thought.

She sat down at her desk leaning on her elbows rubbing her temples she could feel a migraine coming.

"_I can't believe this is only the beginning."_

* * *

mystery miko here

Hope you liked the update

I don't have anything to profound to say

At least for the moment

Except that the fun is just getting started

Please Review ;)


	4. If she only knew'

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

Engagements Can Classify as Accessories

_If she only knew'_

3 **mystery miko**

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading & reviewing'**

"" _talking_

'' _thoughts_

* * *

She sat down at her desk leaning on her elbows rubbing her temples she could feel a migraine coming.

"_I can't believe this is only the beginning."_

* * *

She took his custom leather jacket and he wanted it back damn it! The wench was walking towards him at that moment since he was conveniently was parked in front of her workplace.

'_InuYasha'_

'_I'm sorry about what happened yesterday" _Kagome walked closer to his motorcycle he was leaning against till she was right in front of him. She traced the outline of the smooth metal to the leather seating.

'_It's just that with a good looking guy like you, a girl like me gets a little flustered' _She came even closer. She then removed the jacket that she unwrapped from around her waist and placed it in his hands.

'_Bump, Bump'_

He put his jacket on and he could now smell that it had a light coat of her sent on it. Placing both his hands on either side of her waist he nuzzled in the crook of her neck taking in his sent on her. _'You can give me a better apology then that'_

He cupped her chin delicately and made her look up at him. Her eyelashes fluttered for a few seconds before they closed at the contact of there lips in a soft kiss.

'_InuYasha'_

Her voice sounded awkwardly like a man, he opened his eyes to see her face which was slowly fading…

'_InuYasha'_

This time he really did open his eyes, wakening up in a light coat of sweat over his body. He wiped some his brow with the back of his hand realizing he dreamed of Kagome turning into Miroku. Who was currently going to break his door down at the rate he was going. Glancing at the clock on his wall it read '5:30' InuYasha blinked several times to see if he was seeing correctly but unfortunately he was.

Groggily he got up and went to answer the door to give him a piece of his mind unaware of the monk on a mission as soon as the lock clicked open he was jammed behind his front door.

"_InuYasha!"_

"_Feh right here Miroku" _It was muffled but still recognizable.

He was a little embarrassed for what he did moving out of the way his hand scratching behind his head in a nervous gesture. "_My apologies my actions were a bit rash but what do you expect when your best friend finds out on national television that you're engaged!"_

Moving from behind the door InuYasha breathed in only to release all the air from his lungs. Shocked was an understatement, dumbfounded was close but no cigar. Regardless of the emotion fury was following.

He winked _"In a secret affair none the less you dog you!" _

* * *

Rolling over to rest on her side, Kagome chanced taking a peek from her view of the pillow meanwhile trying to hold on to the feeling of her pleasant wish dream. Half lidded eyes glared at the green lights emitting from the black alarm clock that happened to be annoying her at her time of peace.

After a few moments of aimlessly trying to turn the contraption off, her vision started to come into focus as well as the time that appeared on _'the dream crusher clock'_.

8:45

8:46!

She had less then fifteen minutes to get dressed and get to work on time

"_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

* * *

Kagome's scream broke the peaceful silence of the brown eyed girl sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast reading the newspaper "_So sleepyhead is finally awake, I told her to set her alarm clock for earlier"_

A few moments later Kagome was dashing through the kitchen grabbing a piece of toast for the go with her thumb and pinky figure that was holding her tote bag at the same time buttoning up her blouse with her other hand. Kikyou chuckled her twin could be so amusing at times.

"_Kagome I have to tell you something fairly important"_

"_It's got to wait I can't be late"_ She called out behind her as she shut the front door

Kikyou stood there not a single thought in her head about retrieving the innocent girl of the chaos out there.

She attempted and her sister ignored her. '_The rest is her own fault…_ i_f only she knew'_

* * *

Kagome was breathing heavily as she dashed into the building ignoring her co-workers stare's and gossip dismissing it just as yesterdays to find solitude at her office.

She arrived at work late again! Mumbling a promise to herself not to make a bad habit of her reoccurring actions she went to open her door not realizing the fact it was unlocked already could mean anything nor did she realize the silhouette of a looming figure seated in her chair behind her desk as she closed the door behind her.

As soon as she turned around she let out a high pitched squeak only to be muffled by his hand with inhuman speed as he jumped over the desk and within seconds he had her back up against the nearest wall. His eyes amber eyes glinted with mystery. The smirk that played on his lips promised so many things. Kagome was dumbstruck. She had never really been in a situation this way before so she didn't move a muscle remaining still. They were so close she could feel his growl the vibrations coming from his chest that was flush against her own.

"_Oi Quite bitch you don't want to cause a scene!"_ She could feel his hot breath on her face but she refused to show his effect on her. She bucked wildly pushing against his hold punching him so he released her mouth and took both her hands and placed them above her head.

"_My name is Kagome not bitch and why the hell are you doing!"_ She wiggled against his hold he only leaned more against her.

"_You tricked me into this merger now we have to… you took away my freedom!"_ He growled a scowl on his face his fangs barred right at her throat as she arched her back and tilted her neck back as well as to the side trying to put some distance from each other.

"_Trick Merger? I didn't do anything, let me go!" _Her sent told him she wasn't lying so he leaned off her a bit wondering '_why is she being this way does she even know?'_

Before he even got to finish that thought Kagome took the white furry appendage on top of his head into her mouth and tugged hard.

"_Kyaaaaaaaaa! My ear what's wrong with you"_ She took the umbrella that was next to the coat rack and ran behind her desk while he was distracted clutching it in a tight grip with her right hand and started dialing the phone that was next to her ear with her left.

'_She definitely doesn't know'_

Still holding his abused appendage he treaded over to where she was trying not to get beat by the umbrella and take the phone away from her. _"Go away you bastard leave me alone!"_

With demon like speed once again he had her in a hold and it was futile to get out of he had her hands behind her back as she was kneeling on the floor. "_Listen you obviously don't know what's going on otherwise you wouldn't be acting this way."_

"_How did you think I would react? I was late to work and then I was scared half to death only to have a bi-polar hanyou chasing me in my office complaining about freedom!"_

"_I thought you knew!"_ He growled into her ear from his stance standing behind her.

"_If only I did know which I don't, let me go"_ She struggled against his hold for a good minute before she stopped drained of her energy.

"_I'll let you go if you promise not to do anything rash, I have some important news to tell you and trust me your going to want to hear this"_

"_Fine if its that important"_ She agreed and sighed as she stood up straitening out her clothes that was a little disarray after the struggle she was curious as to what this was all about. She was wearing white open toe heels, a flowing pink and white polka dot skirt that reached just above her knees and a silk white blouse. InuYasha got a good look at her for the first time that morning he didn't really pay attention to her outfit before. He started to feel a little claustrophobic alone with her in her office he didn't trust himself.

'_If she only knew'_

"_How about we talk over some lunch my treat?"_ She gave him an odd look for the sudden change but he was always confusing her so it didn't matter she shrugged.

"_Sound's good to me" _She never did turn away a free meal.

InuYashaopened the door to let her out first_ "Another interesting morning with Kagome Higurashi"_

She chuckled at that.

* * *

A/N.

3 Mystery Miko

R&R ;)

_I hope you enjoyed the update sorry it took so long_

_This is more of a filler chapter till the next one where everything comes together_

_Summer is a very hectic time for me_

_Ill be updating again ASAP_


	5. Up & Go

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

Engagements Can Classify as Accessories

_Miscommunication & Misunderstanding _

_The Up & Go_

**mystery miko**

* * *

InuYashaopened the door to let her out first**_ "Another interesting morning with Kagome Higurashi"_**

She chuckled at that.

After another intense ride on the metal monster around the city taking the backstreets InuYasha hopeing to go unnoticed the all too familiar sense of lightheadedness hit Kagome full force.

"_Speed demon" _Kagome muttered under her breath but with his youkai hearing he picked it up and couldn't resist making a comment.

"_You got that right baby' stick with this speed demon maybe one night ill take you for a real ride" _He smirked as she blushed redder then a tomato it was cute and amusing at the same time

"_Don't call me baby" _An elbow to his side reassured her statement.

* * *

After a few more moments of yelling at each other and the shorter women trying to inflict pain on the young man causing a scene amongst the sidewalk they entered the building. Now here she was Kagome Higurashi sitting peacefully across from the InuYasha Takahashi son of one of the richest and most powerful business men in history.

He took her to the most elegant restaurant she had ever been to, it was called "Quattro Stagioni" which is Italian for 'four seasons' she only read about this restaurant in the paper written for its excellent cuisine.

She was a bit conscious of there attire not being suitable for such a beautiful place but InuYasha and herself being a v.i.p no one seemed to care it was almost as if he was a regular there waving to everyone.

No pictures, no stares heck not even asking for an autograph to say she was surprised was an understatement because to say she was shocked would be right on the button when the celebrity currently holding her hand caressing it more then need be ordered the usual for the two of them.

Now that wasn't what shocked her. Nope that was not currently on Kagome's mind the object that held her attention was what was in the waitress hands…

"_Ramen is 'the usual?" _

"_Hai"_

She laughed out loud to think ramen was his usual in a fancy place like this and here she thought he was trying to order her some giant steak or rare fish instead it was something any collage student would have in there dorm by stocks.

"_Oi what's so funny about the ramen?" _His face worried something was wrong.

"_It's just not what I was expecting to be 'the usual' meal you would eat in a place like this."_

"_Feh" _His ears twitched when she laughed again 'I like it when she does that'.

The waitress set the ramen on the table but no without leaning over InuYasha and giving him a good view of her cleavage.

"_Do you need anything else Inu-chan"_ She stood straight now twirling her hair in-between her thumb and index finger.

"_No not now but maybe later Yura" _He winked at her and she giggled like a buffoon. Kagome just rolled her eyes at the girl lowering herself to such antics 'sleazy'.

The waitress walked away but not without giving 'Inu-chan' a second glance and jealous glare for her.

Kagome just stuck her pink tongue out at her it was childish but it got her point across 'nahnah nahna'. The girl just flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned away walking into the kitchen 'take that'.

Kagome had a smug smile on her face, InuYasha witnessed the whole charade. She was so proud of herself he found it highly amusing and it was tempting opportunity… he just had to tease her!

"_Jealousy isn't flattering just so you know" _

"_Good thing I wasn't jealous and just so you know I don't think gold diggers are flattering either_" She snorted at his ego

"_Feh"_

They ate in comfortable silence. Kagome wondered what he was going to tell her and InuYasha wondered how to break the news to her he already stalled long enough this was very, very important the life altering kind but neither of them knew it yet. This non communication tryst they were in wasn't getting them anywhere…

"_Kagome have you turned on a news channel recently?"_

"_Hmmm? No what kind of question is that" _where is he going with this?'

"_Well just to clue you in, the news changes every single day"_ He stated the obvious not believing the girl didn't watch the news.

"_I'm not into politics or weather I'm a fashion designer just to clue you in" _she was starting to aggravate him and she was enjoying herself'serves him right hmff'

InuYasha knew she was trying to get on his nerves for the morning antics but he wasn't going to let her get the best of him

"_Do you read magazines?"_

"_Enough to know about you're so called reputation and they exaggerate everything" _She kept a mental tally, Kagome: 2, InuYasha: 0

"_Well since you're not aware of the new coverage on StaticLive…"_

"_Why didn't you just say so? I always watch that channel" _She smiled positioning her chin in her palm leaning her elbow on the table listening inventively.

"_Obviously you didn't today"_

Kagome frowned she didn't watch it today what did he know that she didn't…

"_What makes you say that?"_

Taking a deep breathe considering the easiest way to tell her without having her freak out or worse get upset the one thing he hated more then anything was a women's tears. He had the utmost difficulty comforting them especially when he was the one who made them cry.

"_You know just as well as I do how we met yesterday. A couple of asshole reporters got pictures that translate more then a thousand words they added there own two cents and BAM" _He banged his fist against the table but not with deliberate force just enough to get his point across. "_Front line news, Cover story of the year on StaticLive and just about on every channel all day running a special"_

"_So a couple of reporters emphasized and exaggerated from there own point of view nothing new from before." _This was the big deal? He broke into her office to tell her this… honestly it was pathetic.

InuYasha nodded so she was taking this easy. No kicking, screaming, punching, or name calling in fact this was going surprising very well.

Too bad Kagome wasn't thinking what he was… 'So he's mad the media took away his freedom, He practically gave me a heart attack this morning in my office because of some stupid new news that thought we were together or something along those lines… I know I'm not a model but he doesn't have to be so mad about some accusation's'

"_You're the biggest asshole ever InuYasha Takahashi! You made me late to work yesterday, and today you ruined my morning all because you were offended by some lie the media made up I had no control of? That's just low… sorry I not good enough for you!"_ She stood up and left never giving him a chance to redeem himself she just up and go never turning back.

That made InuYasha's stomach knot for some reason he didn't think he explained the situation right. I mean how do you tell some girl who you met the day before (on accident) that the rest of the world thinks that he was going to propose to her at some black tie affair on her birthday.

Now that he thought about what the StaticLive newscaster said about them being the new hot couple and the effect of there marriage would bring there businesses to merge becoming the wealthiest company in the Fashion and Jewelry Empire he felt a little shaky.

It was a lot to take in she would fine out the whole story sooner or later since his father planned a urgent meeting this morning to try to sway the control of the media output with Mr. H. so that it wouldn't get to out of control. He fumbled with his napkin before asking for the check.

"_That was not quite what I expected to happen" _He sighed.

* * *

The whole restaurant was staring at the little display that occurred before them, to everyone else it appeared to be a lover's spat but for InuYasha and Kagome it was just merely miscommunication and misunderstanding between acquaintances that were stuck in a predicament but is that really the case?

One thing that was for sure was that neither of them noticed the suspicious smirking man in a kaki trench coat sitting adjacent from there spot a couple booths away no doubt a reporter.

* * *

A/N…

_3 mystery miko_

Hope you like the update

R&R

Next chapter

_I like it when you do that'_

* * *

**Starrchick101 **you make me blush with such compliments hah aim glad you like it hope I didn't disappoint you in this chapter more coming soon ; )

**Lilrin13 **soon enough? Haha


End file.
